Star Wars Wedding
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is a story of how Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade got together. Does not follow the EU narrative. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker first met Mara Jade, the former Imperial and Emperor's Hand, on a mission. She had sworn to kill him, but had held off in doing so when the pair were forced to work together on numerous occasions. She eventually fulfilled her Emperor's last command - sort of - by killing Luke's clone. Luke would informally train Mara to become a Jedi.

Soon after the Force-sensitives met in 9 ABY, Luke brought her along to visit his sister in the hospital after she gave birth to twins, Jacen and Jaina Solo. Neither Han nor Leia trusted Mara at first once they were told her past. It would take a few years before they would love and respect her.

For her part, Mara could sometimes be very closed off. She had a very sarcastic wit and enjoyed goading Luke, whom she called "Skywalker" and, affectionately (or at least as affectionately as Mara Jade could be) "Farmboy." In short, Mara did not exude a classic capacity to love - nor did she feel deserving of being loved in return.

As the years passed, little by little, Luke and the Solos warmed Mara's heart. Her friendship with Luke grew. A third Solo child, Anakin, was born in 10.5 ABY. And Mara herself was treated as good as family. As the Solo kids learned to walk and talk, they would take to calling her "Aunt Mara" or simply "Auntie."

As it would turn out, the informal title would cause some confusion for the children, especially when they saw how frequently Mara was around their Uncle Luke. One night, at dinner, 6-year-old Jaina tugged on Mara's sleeve.

"Aunt Mara?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you and Uncle Luke married?"

Dead silence, except for the other adults choking into their bowls; Han so much that Chewbacca had to thump him on the back. Mara felt heat come to her cheeks. _Why would I be blushing like this?_ she thought. She stole a glance at Luke, who was simply staring at her. It was a stare she had never seen on his face before, and she could not figure out what was behind it. Before the situation got any more awkward, she turned to Jaina, and simply said "No, honey. Luke and I are just really good friends." Jaina looked a little disappointed, but was perceptive enough to realize the affect the question had had on the rest of her family. She mumbled an Ok and the family quickly turned back to their meal, trying to banish the moment from their minds.

Luke corralled the kids and put them to bed, unaware that Mara was watching him the entire time. _He's so good with kids_ , she thought. _He'd make a great father_. She mentally slapped herself. Where in space had that come from? _It was just a casual observation, Jade,_ she tried to tell herself.

Once Han and Leia retired to bed, Luke and Mara cleaned up the dishes. Mara did not have to wait long for him to broach the subject that was likely on both of their minds.

"I'm sorry about what Jaina said."

"It's fine."

"No, I do apologize. I think our being around each other so much has given them the wrong idea. You're as good as an aunt to them; why shouldn't they assume that we're…together." His voice trailed off. Mara turned to him.

"Is that a bad thing? Causing them to think that way?"

"I don't think it's a bad thing. It's logical. Jaina was putting two and two together. She knows how often you are with me, and that we make a really good team. In fact…" and he stepped closer to her. "I think it was a fine suggestion, of sorts."

Mara started to feel weak and looked away from him. "You…you think she was suggesting we get together?"

"She's not suggesting it," Luke said as he lifted her chin with his one hand. "I am."

Mara stared at him. She could feel them getting closer, the heat from his body, his breath on her face…and then his lips pressed firmly against her own.

She gasped into his mouth. All the air seemed to evaporate out of her lungs. She was vaguely aware that Luke was kissing her - _kissing_ her, kissing _her_ \- and she wasn't pulling away. In fact, she was kissing him back.

Luke picked her up and all Mara could do was wrap her legs around his waist and tighten her grip on his shoulders. Their tongues quickly found and massaged each other. Mara pressed further against him, and she heard Luke moan. Her mouth curved into an amused grin against his. Luke stumbled back and hit the table. The noise brought Mara back to her senses and she broke away from him.

"We should stop," she whispered delicately, though she didn't want to. "If we keep making this much noise, we'll wake the kids."

Luke wanted to say something about how he did not want to see his niece seemingly vindicated, but let the joke opportunity pass. He set Mara down and kissed her once softly before she could protest.

"Lunch tomorrow? I have to drop off the kids at school for Leia, but I could meet you someplace." Mara seemed to become her old self, as she placed her hands on her hips and smirked, which was painful because of her puffy lips.

"Is that your way of asking me out, Farmboy?" Before Luke could say anything, she swatted him playfully, then, bravely, kissed his cheek. "Alright. Bantha Cantina, 11:00 AM." Luke smiled and watched as she left the apartment for home.


	2. 4 Years Later

**4 Years Later…**

At first, Luke and Mara kept their new relationship a secret from the children; only Han and Leia knew. As Jacen, Jaina and Anakin grew older, however, they noticed the pair held hands a lot more, and sat closer together at the dinner table.

One evening, in 19 ABY, Luke turned to his niece and nephews. "Guys, Mara and I have something to ask you. What would you all think of her being your aunt?" The three kids looked at each other, then back at the couple and their eager faces. Then, they looked to their parents, who nudged them to answer. A slow grin spread over Jacen's face.

"I kinda thought she already was," he said. Everyone began to laugh. Jaina was jumping up and down.

"You're getting _married_?!" she squealed. "I knew it! I knew there was something going on with you and Auntie, Uncle Luke!"

"Well, we kind of have you to thank for that, Jaina," Luke explained as he took Mara's hand.

* * *

Planning the wedding was quicker than most weddings. Luke and Mara did not want a big public celebration. A Jedi wedding at the Praxeum on Yavin IV would do nicely. The New Jedi Order, under Luke's leadership, had departed from the old ways and now allowed Jedi to marry and have attachments.

It was a small, but lovely, ceremony. 8 1/2 year old Anakin was the ring bearer, Jaina the flower girl, Han the Best Man, Leia the Maid of Honor. Jacen, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 were ushers. Mara looked stunning in a white Jedi-tuniced bridal gown that actually complemented her flaming red hair and piercing green eyes quite well. Luke was in his black Jedi robes, his blond hair neatly combed, deep blue eyes fixated on his bride as she came down the aisle. Talon Kaarde, Mara's former smuggling boss, was on her arm ready to give her away. Fellow Jedi Master Kam Solusar officiated. As had become Jedi tradition, the two halves of a lightsaber crystal were rejoined with help from the Force to symbolically make the union official. At that point, Luke and Mara were husband and wife. Luke made to kiss his bride, but Mara held him back. "Oh no, you don't, Farmboy." Before the look of confusion could fade from Luke's face, Mara grinned, dipped _him_ , and kissed the Jedi Master hard. Luke could only roll with it and enthusiastically kiss her back until Mara face flushed in embarrassment. Han burst out laughing, and the rest of the Jedi Order applauded. They continued to do so long after Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker had finished their trip back up the aisle.


End file.
